Un petit être à protéger
by Worldof94
Summary: 6ème année. La guerre est terminée. Harry se lasse très rapidement de l'adoration que le monde sorcier voue à son égare. Il fait le vœux de pouvoir être dans un endroit où il sera pleinement heureux. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à être exaucé.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I :

Harry en avait marre. Mais pas de manière bégnine, non. Il en avait vraiment marre. Mais de quoi me direz-vous. De sa vie. Certes, mais encore ? Il en avait marre de sa routine du moment. C'est-à-dire : se lever le matin, s'habiller, descendre dans la salle commune, se faire engueuler pas Hermione car il est en retard de deux minutes, aller dans la Grande Salle en essayant d'ignorer les regards d'admiration des autres élèves, manger son petit déjeuner tout en étant spectateur involontaire des capacités d'apnée de ces deux meilleurs amis, aller en cours, aller déjeuner tout en ayant le même spectacle que ce matin, retourner en cours, aller dîner ( même spectacle ) faire ses devoirs quand il y pense et enfin avoir un timing de deux minutes avant que son meilleur ami ne l'empêche de dormir avec ses ronflement bruyants. Connaissait pas le sort de silence lui ? Ah oui car notre petit Harry est un sorcier. Je vous l'avais pas dit ? Et bah maintenant vous le savez.

On pourrait penser que c'est un adolescent normal avec ses pensées d'adolescent, ses envies d'adolescent, ses problèmes d'adolescents, etc. Mais non, sa vie n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, banale.

Tout d'abord, rien que le fait d'être un sorcier lui assurait une vie hors du commun. Mais comme si ça suffisait pas, à un an, il débarrassa la Terre momentanément d'un tueur sanguinaire et sans scrupules après que celui-ci ait assassiné ses parents. Après il fut confié à ses derniers parents proches en vie, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, qui lui en firent voir de toutes les couleurs, le traitant de monstre, d'anormalité, l'asservissant et l'affamant. Jusqu'à onze ans, il dormait dans un placard sous l'escalier qui faisait tomber de la poussière lorsque son pachyderme d'oncle et son cachalot de cousin l'empruntaient. En prime, des évènements qu'il ne comprenait pas se produisaient. Et lorsqu'il eut onze ans, il reçut la visite d'un demi-géant lui annonçant une magnifique nouvelle : il est un sorcier ! Approuvant donc bien le fait qu'il était un monstre, même en communauté. Ensuite vint la deuxième nouvelle sympathique : à peine bambin qu'il est déjà un meurtrier. Là, on approche plus du suppôt de Satan que de l'enfant innocent. Le fait qu'un assassin est mort ne compte pas, c'était un homme.

Puis, il arrive à l'école. Désastre complet. Première année : il tue encore. Monstre. Deuxième année : rebelote, il tue à nouveau. Anomalie. Troisième année : il laisse un fugitif s'échapper. Inutile. Quatrième année : Un camarade meurt devant ses yeux. Lâche. Cinquième année : un crapaud/humanoïde débarque et il perd son parrain. Insolent. Entre chaque année, il retournait chez les Dursley qui lui faisaient bien comprendre combien ils l'aimaient de tout leur cœur. Son oncle en particulier en le battant et le violant. Il cachait les marques grâce à des sortilèges et allégeait sa douleur par des potions qu'il préparait en catimini à l'école quand il avait du temps. Il faisait semblant d'être nul en potions par pure haine envers le professeur de la matière qui l'aurait de toute façon rabaissé. A quoi bon.

La sixième année fut la pire. Car bien qu'il ait réussit à se débarrasser de Voldemort, il avait encore dut tuer. Beaucoup cette fois. Malfoy l'avait amené, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, avec un portoloin, dans le repère de Voldemort. Je vous passe le discours du mégalomane Il y eut un duel. Qu'il perdit. On l'enferma dans un cachot, l'affamant, le battant. Mais il avait l'habitude. C'était presque mieux que chez ses relatifs : au moins il pouvait faire plus de deux pas sans rencontrer un mur… quand il pouvait bouger bien sûr. Il y avait passé quatre mois. Quatre mois à essayer d'expérimenté la magie sans baguette. Bien sûr, théoriquement, c'est impossible, oui ! Mais pour une fois, il était content de s'appeler Harry Potter ou Le-Gosse-A-Qui-Il-Arrive-Plein-De-Truc-Même-L'impo ssible-Et-Surtout-L'impossible. Il avait suffisamment maitrisé sa magie pour lui faire faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Ensuite l'Ordre est arrivé. Il y eu une bataille sanglante, meurtrière, sans pitié. Il avait tué, beaucoup, mais il se souvenait de chaque visage, de chaque regard, Malfoy père, Dolohov, Rosier, Avery, le trio Lestrange, Rookwood, Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle. Il ne regrettait pas, loin de là. Mais ça le hantait quand même. Pettigrow, lui a été arrêté. Mais là où Harry ne comprenait plus rien, ce fut lors du combat contre face de serpent. Il l'avait trouvé dans une salle d'arme, seul et l'attendant apparemment. Ils avaient combattus. Harry, au bout d'un long moment pris l'avantage en se servant d'une des épées de la salle. Le Lord s'était effondré au ralenti, comme dans la parodie d'un mauvais film d'action. Alors que son ennemi se mourrait, Harry fit une chose très conne. Il s'accroupit au chevet de sa Némésis et lui attrapa sa main. Etonnamment elle n'était pas froide mais chaude. Il planta son regard dans le sien et entendit une parole déstabilisante.

« Puisse-tu apprendre la vérité Potter, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Prends soin de mon héritage, je te le laisse. Tu es le seul qui le mérite. »

Harry ne pleura pas. Il réfléchit à ses paroles et c'est ce qu'il faisait encore à cet instant, couché dans son lit, trois mois après la fin de la guerre dans le monde sorcier. Les mangemorts non tués avaient gagné un séjour définitif à Azkaban, l'horrible prison pleine de Détraqueurs. Mais lui aussi subissait une torture quotidienne tous les matins : au petit déjeuner il recevait un tas de lettres d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices qui étaient entre autre : des remerciements, des demandes en mariages, des propositions de jobs et d'autre indécentes et parfois même des menaces venant de mangemorts en cavales. Pas très réjouissants.

A force de réflexion, il se laissa aller à un sommeil réparateur.

Il ne sut pas ce qui le réveilla. Peut-être était-ce le froid, peut-être était-ce une de ses innombrables insomnies ou bien le silence quasi religieux mais il était réveillé. Attendez. Comment ça silence ? Ron fait pourtant un bruit du tonnerre. Il se tourna vers le lit de son ami qui ne contenait effectivement pas son meilleur ami. Etrange. L'idée ne lui traversa pas l'esprit qu'il pouvait être avec Hermione pour profiter de leur condition de couple. Ce fut pour cela qu'il descendit l'escalier du dortoir jusqu'à la salle commune. Ce fut une parole qui l'arrêta avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans la pièce.

« Mais professeur, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de jouer la comédie !»

Tient, apparemment Hermi était elle aussi réveillée. Et ils discutaient avec Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réveillé ? Il allait se manifesté mais, curieux comme une vielle chatte, il voulut entendre de que ses amis voulaient dire pas comédie. La suite ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Je veux bien vous croire, Miss Granger, mais il faudra le supporter encore un peu. N'oubliez pas qu'il faut que le monde sorcier le croie fou pour lui offrir un petit voyage à Azkaban. Annonça le directeur.

-Mouais mais je commence vraiment à saturer moi aussi. Avec toutes ses pleurnicheries et ses jérémiades. ''Ouin, ma famille ne m'aime pas, je ne veux pas y retourner, bouhouhou. '' Non mais franchement. Lui qui peux avoir et a tout ce qu'il veut. Saint Potter. »

Ces mots le glacèrent. Ron le voyait ainsi ? Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Et puis, il n'a aucune considération pour nous, pas une fois il nous a remercié de l'accompagné dans chacune de ses maudites aventures. Parfois, Professeur, je vous en ai vraiment voulu. Le coup de la troisième année surtout. Un loup-garou, professeur ! Ok, Potter doit avoir des épreuves, mais là, un loup-garou. Une saleté d'hybride incompétent et pique-assiette qui déprime pour un rien.

-Je sais, mais à ce moment-là, il fallait que je le nomme professeur. Lupin était sur le point de partir de l'Ordre, je devais trouver de quoi le garder. Un loup-garou est utile pour rallier les autres. Entre bêtes, ils se comprennent.

-Monsieur, vous pensez que Ginny réussira à charmer Potter ? Non mais parce que ma sœur commence à désespérer de le conquérir un jour. Je reste d'ailleurs sur mes positions : on devrait lui refiler un philtre d'amour ou de contrainte. Affirma Ron.

-Et je vous le redis, ce genre de potion réagit très mal avec les blocks de magie que je lui ai apposés. Nous risquerions de le tuer et il faut d'abord qu'il nous couche sur son testament avant de penser à s'en débarrasser. S'exclama le vieux fou.

-Les gobelins n'ont toujours pas réussit à le contacter ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Non et heureusement. T'imagine, 'Mione ? Avec toute sa richesse il pourrait acheter un pays entier et pouvoir encore se la couler douce pour douze générations. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche de son magot. Il pourrait le dilapider trop vite et on n'en profiterait pas. »

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui s'enfuit dans le dortoir. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Ainsi, ses ''amis'' n'étaient avec lui que pour l'argent ? Il décida de repenser à la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre demain. Il serait d'une, plus objectif et de deux, plus à même de réfléchir. Il comprenait maintenant où voulait en venir son ennemi décédé.

Le lendemain était par chance un samedi. Il fit croire aux deux autres qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Il se promena donc autour du lac, cogitant à ce qu'il devait faire. Tout d'abord, il devait faire comme si de rien n'était. Ses ''amis ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce qu'il apprenne leur trahison. Il allait donc leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais pour cela, il devait devenir plus fort. Il devait aussi en apprendre plus sur ces foutus blocks de magie et voir s'il n'y avait pas autre chose que le directeur lui aurait aimablement refilé. Donc première chose à faire, lire les bouquins de la bibliothèque. On était le mois de Mars, il lui restait donc trois mois pour lire le plus de livres possible. Alors, il pouvait lire des livres le soir, en cours d'histoire de la magie et le week-end. Mince, ce ne serait pas assez. Puis il pensa à la Salle-Sur-Demande. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait devenir une sorte de salle temporelle. Il s'y précipita Arrivé devant, il passa trois fois devant le mur en priant pour que la porte apparaisse. Ce fut un échec cuisant. Il envia Hermione qui pouvait quasiment lire trois bouquins à la minute. Merde il en avait plus besoin qu'el-.

Minute papillon. Trois livres à la minute ? Peut-être que ça pouvait marcher. C'est une idée dingue mais sait-on jamais. Il repassa encore trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparut, alléluia ! Il se dépêcha de traverser la porte et vit une petite bibliothèque sur le mur d'en face. Au milieu de la pièce, une petite fiole, contenant un liquide bleu ciel, et un livre vraiment pas très épais se trouvaient sur une table, en face d'un fauteuil confortable. Il prit le livre dans ses mains et put voir la couverture. Trois façons pour faire de vous un rat de bibliothèque par Romilda Bechner (cette femme n'existe pas, sinon c'est une coïncidence). Il lut avec avidité les trois chapitres qu'il comportait.

_Pour une personne qui n'aime pas lire ou qui a des difficultés à se souvenir de sa lecture, se livre est le saint Graal. Il existe trois possibilités pour augmenter sa capacité de lecture, une potion, un sortilège et un objet. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu'il est très dangereux de combiner les trois. Alors choisissez bien la méthode que vous voulez. _

_I) La potion_

_La potion est le moyen le plus sûr. Elle augmente votre capacité de compréhension et donc vous permet de ne pas relire le même passage plusieurs fois. Elle permet aussi d'augmenter légèrement votre vitesse de lecture, mais c'est minime. Il n'y a aucun effet secondaire, à partir du moment où vous ne l'utilisez qu'une fois par mois. Au-delà, il y a un risque de dépendance. Elle fait effet deux semaines._

_II) Le sortilège_

_C'est surement le moyen le plus efficace. Malheureusement, il ne fonctionne pas sur tout le monde. Ce sortilège est, de plus, très compliqué à effectuer et c'est le lanceur qui reçoit les effets. Le sortilège est __**Melius legeretur**____**adiuva**____**me**__. Il vous met dans une sorte de bulle temporelle ou vous avez l'impression que tout va au ralenti. Il peut être couplé à un sortilège qui augmente votre compréhension. Il n'y a aucun effet secondaire connus. Ce sortilège est beaucoup utilisé par les langue-de-plomb et les assassins professionnels. Il fait effets immédiatement et s'arrête lorsque le lanceur le veut. L'intensité du ralentissement dépend de la puissance magique du lanceur._

_Il n'y a pas de limite d'utilisation._

_III) L'objet _

_Cet objet est malheureusement très rare. Il n'en existe que quatre exemplaire, son inventeur ayant été tué avant d'avoir pu en faire plus ou d'avoir pu faire les plans. Il se nomme les lunettes de vent _(il me semble que c'est le nom des lunettes de Levi MacGarden dans Fairy Tail sauf erreur de ma part)_. Il permet de lire très vite un livre bien qu'il ne peut être couplé à rien du fait qu'il utilise une forme de magie très particulière, non compatible avec les potions ou une autre forme de magie que la sienne. Il n'y a aucun effet secondaire connu ou d'addiction._

Bon, ok. Alors, pour la potion, on imagine que c'est celle sur la table. Mais, non vaux mieux pas. Pour une douzaine de livre ça aurait été, mais là, il doit lire bien plus. L'objet sera très certainement introuvable. Il ne restait plus que le sortilège en espérant qu'il fonctionne sur lui. Harry chercha dans la bibliothèque un livre qui lui en dirait plus sur le fameux sortilège. Il trouva les informations nécessaires dans un vieux livre couvert de poussière. Il lut toute la théorie et fit quelques essais. Quand il se sentit prêt, s'empressa de le lancer mais ne ressenti aucun changements opérer en lui ou sur lui. De rage, il balança le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main. Mais un étrange phénomène se produisit. Le bouquin avait l'air de s'être arrêté dans les airs. D'après le livre, il devait être très puissant. Si avec des blocks de magie, il arrivait à ce résultats, il n'imaginait même pas sans. Satisfait, il arrêta le sort et chercha celui qui augmenterait sa capacité à se souvenir. C'était un sortilège bien plus facile à apprendre mais il lui fallut quand même bien une vingtaine d'essais avant d'avoir le résultat voulu.

Tout content, il se promit de l'utiliser le soir même. Il alla ensuite dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Arrivé là-bas, il s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper pour un bon moment. Mais il devait aussi s'occuper d'un sujet qu'avait abordé Ron hier soir. Quand il était allé se servir de son argent pour ses fournitures scolaire, il devait bien avoir beaucoup d'argent. Mais ce que Ron avait laissé supposer le rendait perplexe. Il se pouvait que Ron exagère quand il disait qu'il avait assez pour s'acheter un pays. Mais il est aussi vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas l'état de ses finances. Après tout, les Potter sont une très vieille famille, presque plus que les Malfoy. Une petite visite aux gobelins s'imposait. Il y avait bientôt une sortie à Prés-Au-Lard, il en profiterait.

Il y avait aussi le problème de Ginny. Harry avait bien remarqué qu'elle lui faisait un rentre-dedans de plus en plus désespéré. Il comprenait maintenant. Il allait falloir qu'il surveille sa nourriture et sa boisson maintenant.

Le temps passa plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et vint le temps de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour se sustenter. En chemin il croisa Neville, avec qui il discuta le reste du trajet. Tout à sa conversation, il ne prit compte du fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ses ''amis'' que quand ceux-ci vinrent le déranger. Neville s'excusa et s'apprêtait à quitter la table lorsqu'Harry le retint, voulant terminer la passionnante conversation qu'il entretenait avec lui sur le magnifique sujet des plantes. En vérité, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement personne à l'intérieur même de sa maison. Et il comptait bien y remédier. Neville était le commencement. Il remarqua bien le regard désapprobateur des deux autres.

Le repas se passa bien mieux que les précédents, le timide Griffondor étant de très bonne conversation. Il consacra tout l'après-midi à ses camarades de maison, ignorant magnifiquement bien les deux pique-assiette. Puis vint le soir. Harry plaça un polochon dans son lit de telle façon à ce que l'on croit que le lit était occupé. (Ouais la bonne vieille technique des personnes qui font le mur !) Il prit sa cape et sa carte, puis il se dirigea vers le pays à conquérir : la Bibliothèque.

Trois mois ne furent pas de trop pour Harry pour lire les livres de la Bibliothèque. Accompagné d'une belle et grosse migraine. Il connaissait un effet secondaire du sortilège que l'auteur du livre ne connaissait pas. Mais il est vrai que personne ne serait assez fou pour se manger un bon millier de livres. Si, si, un bon millier. En sachant que la Réserve y était passée aussi. Il avait d'ailleurs béni le sortilège de silence qui avait pu empêcher de nombreuses alarmes d'être entendues. Il avait lu tous les livres possibles sur la DCFM, les sortilèges, la métamorphose, la botanique, les créatures magiques, les potions (qu'il avait d'ailleurs pu apprécier… si Snape le savait), la magie du sang, élémentaire, runique, blanche et le peu de noire qu'il avait pu trouver. Il avait aussi ''emprunté'' un livre très complet sur les animagus. Oh, il allait le rendre… mais pas tout de suite. La pratique, il la faisait dans la salle sur demande le week-end et il lisait le soir. Une fois par semaine, il faisait une pause et dormait toute la journée.

Les deux Gogols étaient bien sûr suspicieux, vu qu'il ne leur parlait presque plus, quasiment jamais en fait. Il passait ses soirées à aider les plus jeunes dans leur devoir, mais il s'était pris d'une grande sympathie pour Neville. Le pauvre n'était pas un cracmole, non. Il manquait juste d'une énorme confiance en soit. Sa grand-mère, en l'ayant comparé à son père pendant toute son enfance l'avait conforté dans son idée qu'il n'était qu'un moins-que-rien. Un énorme effet placebo quoi. Comme les chevaux, la magie de Neville, sentant que son sorcier était stressé, était nerveuse elle aussi. Apportant l'effet catastrophique en potion. Cette matière nécessitant une stabilité magique minimum, le manque de confiance en soi du garçon, combinée à sa peur viscérale du professeur, faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Harry travaillait donc sur ce point avec le Griffy. Celui-ci c'était d'ailleurs largement amélioré.

Harry avait aussi beaucoup avancé sur ses blocks de magie. Il en avait quinze au début et selon les chiffres, ils lui bridaient environs soixante-cinq pourcent de sa capacité totale. Depuis qu'il travaillait dessus, il en avait enlevé dix. Il avait de même trouvé la trace de sortilèges de répulsion, qui l'empêchait de bien s'entendre avec certaines personnes, et d'attirance, qui le forçait à se sentir bien en compagnie de certaines personnes. On devinait bien qui étaient les cibles de ses maudits sorts.

Harry avait aussi surpris plusieurs conversations du même genre que la dernière fois à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui lui avait permis de savoir que non seulement tout l'Ordre était dans le coup, mais aussi que Snape s'opposait violement aux choix du directeur. Il avait vachement remonté dans son estime qui était au point mort. Rémus, lui par contre le décevait énormément. Il était resté dans un mutisme absolu durant toutes les fois où il les avait surpris. Il n'était vraiment rien pour personne. A la fin des trois mois, un lundi, il fut convoqué par Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il comptait d'ailleurs lui demander d'aller au 12 square grimmauld. Mais il déchanta bien vite.

« Harry, mon garçon ! Un bonbon au citron ? Non ? Dommage. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour te parler d'un sujet qui nous tient tous les deux à cœur : le lieu de tes vacances. Crois bien que je suis navré de te l'annoncer mais tu devras retourner chez ta famille pour tout l'été.

-Mais professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous m'aviez promis que je ne retournerais plus là-bas. Se révolta Harry. ''Merde, je serais bloqué pendant tout l'été à me faire torturer. Et je ne pourrais même pas m'avancer dans mon apprentissage ! Merde, merde, merde. Il doit y avoir une solution, réfléchi Harry, réfléchi !''

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Harry, mais tu dois profiter que la protection que t'offre ta tante grâce à son sang. Dit le directeur d'un air peiné.

-Mais… mais… bredouilla le pauvre Griffy ''Mes affaires au square ! Je pourrais copier tous les livres de la bibliothèque des Black et ainsi avoir de la lecture ! Et la raison serait d'aller chercher une quelconque possession là-bas ! T'es un géni Harry, tu le sais ça ?'' Je n'ai pas toutes mes affaires avec moi monsieur. J'ai pensé que je retournerais là-bas alors j'ai laissé pas mal de truc au square. Je pourrais aller les chercher ce week-end ?

-Mais bien sûr mon garçon. Je suis très heureux que tu ne proteste pas plus. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis-

-Navré. Le coupa Harry. Oui je sais, vous l'avez déjà dit. ''Ouuups, ça m'a échappé.''

-Tu peux y aller mon garçon. Bonne journée.

-Au revoir, directeur.

Harry passa le reste de la semaine à s'entraîner sur le sort de copiage et sur le sort d'agrandissement pour l'apposer sur un sac qui contiendra les livres. Ce fut juste mais il y arriva. Le week-end pointa le bout de son nez et Harry eu la surprise de savoir qu'il allait rester les deux jours là-bas. Il pourra donc copier les livres la nuit. La chance l'aimait bien ces temps-ci (ou l'auteur, au choix). Mais il allait devoir être plus prudent. C'était quand même un repère à ennemi, et à belette surtout. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si toute la famille était dans le coup. Il avait des doutes sur les frères aînés Bill et Charlie ainsi que Fred et George. C'est en plein dans ses réflexions qu'il arriva au bureau du directeur pour prendre un portoloin qui l'emmènera à l'endroit voulut. La théière qui devait l'emmener se trouvait sur le bureau vide du directeur, celui-ci n'étant pas là. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa, il se senti tiré par le nombril et le son et les couleurs se mélangèrent. Quand tout revint à la normale, il se trouvait dans le sombre corridor du manoir de Londres. Harry fit le moins de bruit possible pour éviter que cette chère Madame Black ne se réveille.

Arrivé dans l'immense cuisine, il vit immédiatement Madame Weasley aux fourneaux. Et dire qu'il la considérait comme une mère et qu'elle l'avait trahit pour de l'argent. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. A peu près de la même façon que lorsque la sorcière s'aperçut de sa présence et l'étouffa dans ses bras.

« Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non merci, Madame Weasley, j'ai déjà déjeuné. »

Là, Harry se fit l'effet d'une oie qu'on gave pour mieux le manger après. Ouais, la métaphore était parfaite. Il assura la femme sur son état de santé et la prévint qu'il montait chercher ses affaires. Il avait amené quelques affaires avec lui pour leur faire croire qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose. Il occupa son temps à chercher la bibliothèque des Black, en vain. Le tableau devait savoir lui. Il lui demanderait ce soir, en espérant qu'elle soit coopérative. Il passa tout le reste de la journée à chercher de bons arguments pour la convaincre. Il n'était pas un black. Mais il faisait partie d'une famille toute aussi importante. Jouer la carte de l'éducation. Il savait aussi que la dame détestait Dumbledore car il lui avait volé son fils aîné. Ils avaient un point commun. Jouer la carte de la vengeance. Et aussi, il pourrait lui dire qu'ainsi, l'enseignement des Black ne sera pas perdu. Même dans une autre famille, il perdurera encore. Jouer la carte des sentiments.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le Choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard. Il adorait planifier. La mère de Ron l'appela pour le repas du soir. A partir de maintenant il allait devoir jouer serré.


	2. Chapitre 2

Avis aux lecteurs : help !

Je voulais vous demander votre aide. J'ai déjà prévu quand et comment Harry part de son monde. Ce que je n'arrive pas à décider, c'est quand Harry arrive dans le monde de Naruto. Je vous laisse donc le choix entre :

-Quatre ans avant que Naruto ne naisse

-Trois ans avant

-Deux ans avant

-Un an avant

-Dans la même année

-Un an après sa naissance

-Deux ans après.

En sachant qu'Harry a seize ans quand il part et arrive. La date qui aura été la plus choisi sera la gagnante.

Et aussi, vu qu'Harry ne vivra pas à Konoha, je vous laisse le choix de son lieux de vie qui devra être autre que Konoha (forcément), Suna (il ira là-bas, promis) et Oto (ce qui serait incompréhensible). Je ne connais pas trop les autres villages alors les connaisseurs, à vous le micro, lâchez-vous ! Là aussi, même chose que pour la date.

Ps : Harry ne sera pas en couple, mais il y aura la présence d'un couple que vous apprécierez sûrement (c'est une surprise, je vous le dis pas :-D avec des personnages très appréciés aussi. Mon frère m'a dit que c'est plausible. Si ça ne va pas, vous vous attaquerez à lui. Niark !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : un petit être à protéger

Auteur : moi, worldof94 :-D

Disclaimer : les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter et Naruto se sont pas à moi. (j'ai oublier de le mentionner la dernière fois. ce n'était pas un oublie volontaire ! Enfin,... je crois ;-P)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsqu'Harry descendit dans la cuisine de la vieille baraque, il mit en place un masque d'air enjouer. Ce qu'il n'était absolument pas ! Il avait le ventre noué et se sentait nauséeux. Le repas n'eut comme seule animation que le monologue inintéressant de Madame Weasley. A-ffli-geant. La nourriture était, comme toujours, délicieuse et cela lui brisait le cœur quelle n'ai pas été cuisinée avec amour. Quelque chose dont il n'aurait, apparemment, pas droit. La vie est tellement injuste. Le dessert terminé, il remonta pour se brosser les dents et se préparé mentalement au choc des titans qui allait avoir lieu. Il n'était pas dupe : Walburga Black n'allait pas être facile à convaincre. Et surtout pas s'il laisse parler son côté Gryffondor. Il allait devoir la jouer finement et exacerber son côté Serpentement. A minuit, l'heure du crime, l'ancien manoir était endormi. Harry se faufila jusqu'au corridor et, arrivé en face du tableau, il lança un sort de silence autour de lui. Il n'était pas fou non plus ! Il avait encore à l'esprit les cris de banshee hystérique que la noble dame était capable d'émettre.

Avec un courage qu'il ne possédait qu'à moitié, il tira les rideaux pour dévoiler l'imposant tableau. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« JEUNE INSOLENT ! COMMENT OSES-TU FOULER DE TES PIEDS PUTRIDES LE SOL DE MA NOBLE DEMEURE ! TU POURRIRAS EN ENFER SALE GARNEMENT ! TRAÎTRE A TON SANG ! ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT-

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ? »

Le portrait, trop choqué, se tut. Harry en profita immédiatement.

« Si je viens vous parler, c'est car j'ai besoins de votre aide. Je vous prie d'écouter ma requête.

-… Parle, je verrais ensuite.

-Je vous remercie. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous informer que je ne suis aucunement dans le camp de Dumbledore. Il m'a fait une chose qui mérite vengeance. Or je ne peux l'effectuer avec mes connaissances actuelles.

-Et en quoi pourrais-je vous aider, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire tableau.

-Vous savez tout de même où se trouve telle ou telle pièce dans ce manoir ?

-Bien sûr que oui, j'y ai habité toute ma vie ! Ce serait honteux que je ne le connaisse pas.

-Vous savez donc où pourrait se trouver la bibliothèque-

-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE VOUS DONNE LA MOINDRE INFORMATION LA CONCERNANT ! IL EN VA DE MON DEVOIR DE-

-D'ACCORD ! D'accord, Madame. J'ai entendu et je comprends votre réticence. Elle est tout à fait légitime. Mais si je vous demande cette information, c'est pour sauver l'enseignement des Black de la destruction.

-Que me dites-vous comme balivernes, jeune homme ?

-Les personnes qui habitent cette demeure, les mêmes personnes que vous haïssez, s'apprêtent à refaire la décoration qu'ils trouvent lugubre. Ils vont très certainement casser quelques murs. Et si, par malheur, ils cassent un mur qui donne sur ladite bibliothèque, ils vont la piller ou la détruire, car je me doute qu'il y a de grimoires de magie noire ce qu'ils exècrent. Je ne compte pas prendre les livres. Je compte les copier. Les originaux resteront à leur place et moi je prendrais les copies.

-Pff, ils ne la trouveront jamais. Mais vous êtes en train de me dire que vous vous versez volontairement dans la magie noire ?

-Je pense surtout que la magie n'a pas de couleur. Noire, blanche, quelle importance ? C'est surtout le sorcier qui est différent. Pour moi, un Avada Kedavra est aussi meurtrier qu'un Wingardium Leviosa. Dans tous les cas, la personne meurt. Et honnêtement, je suis prêt à lancer l'Avada à une personne dont la mort est certaine et douloureuse pour abréger ses souffrances. De plus, si vous enlevez la magie dite noire, il n'y aura pas non plus de magie blanche, car il n'y aura pas de comparaison à faire.

-Ce que vous dite, jeune homme est très vrai. Votre discours me rappelle grandement celui que mon fils, Régulus, prononçait. Mais sachez que je ne suis toujours pas convaincue.

-Je sais que vous haïssez Dumbledore, et je sais pourquoi.

-Hum, dites-moi, faites-moi donc rire.

-Vous le haïssez car il vous a éloigné de Sirius.

-Que-

-Vous l'aimiez, Madame. Et il a été aveuglé par les idéaux de ce vieux fou. Votre frustration de ne pas faire entendre raison à un adolescent rebelle vous a fait dire des choses que vous ne pensiez pas. Vous approuviez la façon de penser de votre cadet et le preniez comme exemple pour montrer à votre aîné la voie que vous considériez comme juste. Mais cela ne lui a pas plus et commença à visiter la famille Potter. Mais plus il passait de temps avec les Potter, et plus il s'éloignait de vous, et plus vous les détestiez, devenant amère, aigrie et rancunière. Sirius, comme tout adolescent normal, a commencé à fuguer et à se réfugier chez ceux que vous considériez comme des rivaux. Là, votre haine a dépassé des sommets et votre fils n'est jamais revenu. Lorsque vous l'aviez compris, il était trop tard et vous avez commencé à dépérir. Et tout ça, à cause de Dumbledore.

-… Je ne sais quoi vous dire, Monsieur Potter-

-Harry. Appelez-moi Harry.

-Harry. Vous avez entièrement raison. Comment une personne aussi jeune que vous peut comprendre ce que seul un parent peut vivre ?

-Je me suis mis à votre place en connaissant le caractère le chacun. J'ai toujours eu une sorte d'empathie avec les autres. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour la discussion, j'ai besoin de votre réponse au plus vite. Acceptez-vous de me mener jusqu'à la bibliothèque ancestrale des Black ? »

Harry priait pour une réponse positive. C'est maintenant que tout ce jouait.

« Oui, j'accepte. Allez au troisième étage, dans la chambre conjugale. J'y ai un cadre, je vous y attends. »

Harry, qui était au bord de l'hyperventilation, expira tout l'air de ses poumons en un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il enleva le sort de silence et se précipita dans l'escalier, enjambant les marches grinçantes et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, il fut époustouflé par l'opulence et la richesse qui y régnaient. Il s'avança vers le tableau de Walburga et attendit les ordres en silence.

« Allez en face de le cheminée et prenez une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Dites haut, fort et clairement ''Toujours pur est notre devise''. Les paroles sont les mêmes pour revenir. Ne tardez pas trop. Je connais les habitudes des cancrelats qui logent ici et la vieille belette femelle se lève toujours en premier pour préparer le petit déjeuner vers six heures et demie. Il vous reste donc six heures. Bonne chance. »

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et mit en applications les directives. Il détestait les transports sorciers, outre les balais et le Poudlard Express. La cheminette était la pire expérience jamais réalisée (l'a pas utilisé le transplannage lui. Niark !). Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de médire sur les cheminettes plus longtemps tant il était impressionné par le lieu qu'il venait de découvrir.

La salle où il était semblait irréelle. Loin de la bibliothèque de Poudlard à l'aspect commun, celle des Black était pour le moins imposante. C'était une pièce circulaire d'un rayon de cinq mètres. Le plafond s'élevait à dix mètres. Et sur le mur, que des étagères remplies de livres et de grimoires qui allait jusqu'au plafond. En analysant mieux, il constata qu'il n'y avait pas que de la magie noire, mais aussi de toutes les magies possibles. Il allait y en avoir du boulot. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se mit au travail. Il prit en priorité les livres de magie noire. Celle-ci l'avait fascinée, avec le peu de livre qu'il avait pu lire sur le sujet. Cette magie n'était pas maléfique, elle consommait juste plus d'énergie magique que la blanche. Voldemort avait encore une fois raison. Le bien et le mal n'existent pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. Le ministère avait donc interdit l'utilisation de cette magie, de peur de se faire renverser pas les personnes capables d'utiliser cette puissance.

Il lui fallut plus de quatre heures pour arriver au tiers des livres et il était épuisé. Il ne lui restait au maximum que deux heures. Mais merde comment allait-il faire ? La réponse lui vint de la cheminée qui devint verte. Celle-ci laissa passer une personne à laquelle il n'aurait jamais. Le professeur Snape.

« Pas de panique, Monsieur Potter. Je viens pour vous aider. Madame Walburga m'a prié d'aller vous aider.

-Comment a-t-elle su que j'avais besoin de renfort ?

-Quand elle s'est rappelé la quantité de livres présents, elle s'est rendue compte que d'une, vous n'y arriveriez pas seul dans les temps, et de deux, que vous serez complètement épuisé.

-Et donc vous êtes venus pour m'aider à copier tous les livres ?

-Non. Je suis venu vous transmettre le message que vous n'avez pas besoin de copier les livres, Vous pouvez prendre les originaux.

-… Mais… Mais

-Oui je sais, c'est très grand honneur de la part de-

-MAIS NON ! JE VIENS DE M'ÉPUISER A COPIER CES FOUTUS LIVRES POUR RIEN ? C'EST ÇA QUE VOUE ÊTES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE ?

-Calmez-vous Potter !

-Désolé professeur. Je suis juste crevé.

-J'avais cru le comprendre. Asseyez-vous, je m'occupe du déplacement des livres. »

Pendant que le potionniste s'activait, Harry l'observait.

« Vous savez, professeur, je suis au courant pour la trahison de Ron et Hermione. »

Snape se figea momentanément. Puis il reprit son activité.

« Et sachez que j'en suis navré, Potter. Personne, pas même vous, ne devriez le vivre. La trahison est le pire qui peut arriver à un Homme. Cela brise la confiance de la personne, la blesse. C'est une plaie qui ne se referme jamais. C'est pour cela que je vous aide aujourd'hui. Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour nous avoir sauvés de ce monstre de Voldemort.

-Ne dites pas ça, s'il vous plait.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Car, bien que Voldemort ai tué mes parents, nombres de mais amis, il n'en est pas moins que je me dégoute pour ce meurtre. Car il n'y a pas d'autre mot. C'est un meurtre que j'ai fait et aussi ceux d'avant. J'ai tué, Snape, je ne suis pas mieux que Lui. Je suis un monstre, comme Lui.

-Veuillez cesser de dire pareils âneries, foutu gamin. Vous avez sauvez un monde !

-J'ai tué des gens !

-Moi aussi ! Et me comparez-vous à un monstre ?

-Non ! Vous êtes un héros. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de participer à cette guerre. Moi, j'y étais obligé. J'avais une foutue prophétie sur le dos. Tuer ou être tué, voilà ce qu'elle disait. Être un meurtrier ou être mort. Je n'avais pas le choix, je-»

La voix d'Harry se brisa. Les sanglots le secouèrent. Les larmes, qu'il s'était escrimé à refouler, coulaient le long de ses joues. Le professeur regarda son élève, atterré par la souffrance qu'il percevait d'Harry. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui avait dû grandir trop vite, ne profitant pas de sa jeunesse. Un enfant dont on avait arraché l'innocence et que l'on avait jeté dans la fosse aux Acromentules. Et il ne le réalisait que maintenant. Ce fut peut-être pour cela qu'il s'accroupit près d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras, lui donnant le premier réconfort de sa coute vie. L'adolescent se crispa, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact. Puis, il se laissa couler dans l'étreinte, la savourant, appréciant le bonheur qu'elle lui apportait.

Après quelques minutes, Severus constata qu'Harry s'était endormit. Il eut chaud au cœur, cet abandon lui prouvait qu'Harry se sentait en confiance avec lui. Il aima la sensation de bien-être que cela lui prodigua et se promis d'être plus présent pour le Sauveur. Il lui devait bien ça. Il restait une heure de liberté avant que le monstre des belettes n'apparaisse. Il termina de mettre les livres dans le sac. Il était quand même impressionné : ce sort n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Lily aurait été fière de son enfant. Son travail terminé, il mit le sac sur son dos, prit Harry dans ses bras et revint au manoir. Dans la chambre conjugale, Madame Black attentait toujours dans son cadre. Lorsque le maître des potions surgit dans l'âtre et vit ses fardeaux, elle soupira de soulagement.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier Severus. Je craignais qu'il ne s'épuise jusqu'à la mort.

-Et il a bien faillit. Il était sur le point de s'écrouler lorsque je suis arrivé. Je suis toujours surpris que vous lui ayez donné toutes ces merveilles de la lecture. Votre famille a quand même passé une grande partie de leurs vies à chercher et trouver des grimoires tous plus vieux et précieux les uns que les autres. Certains sont même uniques.

-Oui je sais. Mais les Black se sont éteints. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Comme celles toutes fripées de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse maintenant. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Madame. »

Severus alla coucher l'adolescent dans son lit. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et lui baisa ne front comme seule un parent peut le faire. Quelque deux heures plus tard, Madame Weasley entra dans la chambre d'Harry pour le réveiller. Il ne suffit que d'une secousse pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Aller, Harry, tu dois te lever. Tu prendras ton petit déjeuner et ensuite tu repartiras à Poudlard.

-Oui, Madame Weasley. »

En grognant, il sortit de son cocon de chaleur. Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux, remplit de chaleur, d'amour paternel et de protection. Ça changeait des rêves d'horreur digne de ''The Grudge'' (âme sensible s'abstenir ! Et ce n'est pas une blague ! Ce film est juste flippant. Je ne fais pas de pub… je fais une anti pub XP). En descendant dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Snape était attablé à la longue table. Ainsi, son rêve n'en était pas un. Il fit un signe de tête au professeur, n'osant pas faire plus devant la mère de Ron qui était arrivée derrière lui.

Le repas du matin fut calme et vint bientôt l'heure de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait pris le temps de visiter la vieille maison et avait pris un souvenir, un cadre qui contenait une photo de groupe. Les personnes présentes étaient ses parents, Sirius, Rémus, Peter ainsi que ceux qu'il supposait être ses grands-parents paternels et maternels. Se devait être après la remise des diplômes si l'on en juge les tenues de cérémonies qu'ils portaient tous.

Il utilisa, pour rentrer, la poudre de cheminette. Arrivé au bureau directorial, il mit tous les souvenirs de côté dans son esprit et se focalisa sur le projet qu'il s'était mis en tête : copier les livres de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Peut-être pas tous, mais au moins les plus intéressants. Harry avait deux semaines avant les grandes vacances. Il y passa des nuits entières et se couchait très tôt le lendemain pour recommencer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en se vidant de sa magie toute la journée, les réserves de celle-ci augmentaient de plus en plus. De même qu'il avait réussi, à l'aide de beaucoup de patience et de résistance à la douleur, à supprimer les derniers blocks de magie restants et des sorts de contraintes. En effets, les derniers blocks avaient été installés dans sa petite enfance, il devait avoir entre deux et cinq ans à ce moment-là. Dumbledore avait bien raison de le craindre, sa vengeance serait terrible.

Les deux semaines passèrent et Harry se retrouva dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express en compagnie d'autres Griffondors. Le voyage du retour ce passa bien et la Gare de King cross apparut dans sa grande splendeur. Le train ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter. Les élèves descendirent avec l'élégance d'un joyeux troupeau de vaches. Les enfants sautèrent dans les bras de leurs parents et ceux-ci commencer la traditionnelle inspection pour être certains que leur progéniture allait bien. Après, c'est l'interrogatoire intensif. Harry, lui, prit tout son temps pour descendre, rivalisant de vitesse avec un escargot croisé avec un paresseux. Si, si, ça existe. Non ? Et bah je l'invente. Na. Et pour information… c'est très laid.

Il traversa la barrière qui séparait les deux mondes et chercha du regard son oncle. Il l'aperçu malheureusement très vite. Faut dire que c'est le seul spécimen humanoïde de couleur violette jamais rencontré, on ne pouvait pas le louper.

« Dépêches-toi, mon garçon. Plus vite que ça, j'ai des choses à faire, je suis occupé moi. Quand on arrivera, tu aideras ta tante à préparer l'arrivée de Marjorie. Elle vient dans sept jours.

-Bien, mon oncle. »

En gros, il allait devoir faire le ménage, la cuisine et le jardinage pendant une semaine heures non-stop sous les vociférations de son équidé de tante qui elle sera assise dans son canapé à boire du thé. Et bien sûr, même pas en rêve il aura de la nourriture. Mais outre cela, outre le bastonnage de son énorme cousin, outre la négligence de sa tante, ce qui lui fit le plus peur fut le regard lubrique que son oncle lui lançait. Depuis tout petit il subissait les abus de son oncle et il ne s'était jamais plaint. Pas parce qu'il avait peur, non. Mais parce qu'il savait que personne ne l'aiderait. Pour les voisins il n'était qu'il sale gamin, un petit délinquant. S'il appelait la police, on croirait qu'il ferait une blague. Et il n'avait aucun ami à qui se confier.

Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu parler aux professeurs de Poudlard, mais il n'y avait pas pensé en première année, trop occupé à s'extasier sur les nouvelles choses qu'il voyait. Après, il ne voulait pas briser l'image que les gens se faisait de lui : un garçon fier et courageux, à l'image de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Alors il n'avait rien dit. Mais après la première année, son oncle avait cessé de le toucher de cette manière, craignant peut-être que ce soit une maladie sexuellement transmissible. Il ne se contentait que des coups de ceinture et de l'affamer. Harry ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pour que cette envie revienne en son oncle, mais il craignait le pire (Je tiens à informer que je n'écrirais jamais une scène pareille, ne m'en sentant pas capable. Je n'écrirais que de petits passages avant et après, genre on sait que l'oncle arrive et on sait qu'il repart. Ce n'est que suggestif. J'espère que vous comprendrez).

Le trajet jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive se fit calme, et bientôt, la maison fut en vue. Harry descendit de la voiture, sortit sa malle du coffre et rentra dans la maison impersonnelle par la porte d'entrée que son oncle venait d'emprunté. Il monta ses affaires dans sa ''chambre'' et, sur ordre de sa tante, descendit pour préparer le dîner. Il servit celui-ci sur la table du salon et remonta dans la chambre, attendant son bout de pain et de verre d'eau du soir. Il s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire. Avant que l'année scolaire ne débute, il avait demandé au gobelin de changer des galions et livres sterling. Aujourd'hui il avait cent cinquante livres d'argent de poche. Il pourrait convaincre sa tante que lorsque la tante Marge sera là, elle préfèrera ne pas le voir. Il prendrait donc une chambre dans Londres et allait aller à Gringotts. Il n'avait pas pu aller là-bas pendant une sortie à Prés-Au-Lard, il était trop surveillé. Il fallait qu'il voie les gobelins. Les paroles de Ron tournaient encore en boucle dans sa tête.

Il finit par s'endormir sans avoir mangé. Le lendemain, à six heures, ce fut la voix stridente de sa tante qui le tira des limbes du sommeil. Son oncle devait partir pour la journée, son cousin serait absent durant l'après-midi. Il avait donc un large créneau pour parler à sa tante, mais il allait devoir faire le plus de travaille possible pour qu'elle soit coopérative. Il descendit, mangea la demie tranche de pain à laquelle il avait droit, prit ses directives et partit s'escrimer dans le jardin. Il désherba, arrosa, tailla. Au bout de quatre heures intensives de travail, il vint à bout de sa corvée. Il retourna dans la maison, se fit une rapide toilette et se mit à faire la poussière dans le salon et la chambre de Marge. Lorsqu'il entendit son cousin partir à treize heures, il avait fini de dépoussiérer la chambre hideuse. Il trouva sa tante dans le salon, regardant son feuilleton du mardi. Une comédie romantique à pleurer de banalité mais que sa tante affectionnait, on ne sait comment. Harry se prépara mentalement.

''Aller, Harry, ça peut pas être pire qu'avec Madame Black. Courage, tu peux le faire.''

« Ma tante, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. Je te promets que se sera rapide.

-Qu'y a-t-il garçon ?

-Et bien voilà. Tante Marge ne m'aime pas… du tout. Et je ne ferais que la gêner lors de son séjour ici. Je me disais donc que ce serait mieux si je n'étais pas là pour gâcher votre moment en famille.

-… C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Tu nous gâcherais tout le plaisir de sa venue. Très bien, j'en parlerais à ton oncle. Retourne travailler maintenant. »

Il devait ranger la cabane de jardin. Harry, tout content, mis le cœur à l'ouvrage pour la première fois. Au diable la protection du sang. Elle empêchait seulement Voldemort de passer, pas ses mangemorts. Il n'était donc pas plus en sécurité.

Mais alors, pourquoi vouloir qu'il revienne. Dumbledore le voulait faible pour le manipuler. Donc le faire revenir ici était une bonne idée. Ou pas, vu que le directeur n'était pas bête, il savait qu'il lui en voudrait énormément. De plus on est faible quand on est… brisé. Comme après un abus. LE VIEUX SALOPARD DÉGUEULASSE ! IL ALLAIT LE CREVER ! Il était au courant pour son oncle. Il était au courant et avait réussi on ne sait comment à convaincre son oncle de recommencer. Harry se roula en boule, souhaitant que le professeur Snape soit de nouveau là à le réconforter. Mais la seule personne qui vint, ce fut son oncle.

« Alors, sale monstre. Tu as réussi à trouver une échappatoire ? Tu vas souffrir pendant toute la semaine. Je vais te laisser de jolis souvenirs. Ma petite chienne. »

La suite, Harry aurait voulu ne pas s'en rappeler. La seule chose qui le réconfortait était que dans une semaine, il serait libre. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les pires de sa vie, un véritable calvaire. Ses relatifs étaient plus exigeants que jamais et il avait du mal à finir dans les temps qui lui étaient impartis. Et les actions de son oncle n'arrangeaient rien. Il avait du mal à se déplacer et rampait plus qu'il ne marchait. Les multiples fractures et coupures qu'il avait l'empêchaient de se tenir correctement. Son cousin le bousculait toujours dès qu'il le voyait, déstabilisant son équilibre déjà précaire. Sa tante ne lui donnait quasiment rien à manger en plus de ça. Il était d'une maigreur horrible. Mais Harry tenait bon. Il refusait de faire plier son esprit, de se recroqueviller au fond de sa conscience. Il se battait et chaque minutes qui le rapprochait de sa liberté le ragaillardissait. Il brûlait d'un feu intérieur qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre et il l'encourageait à ne pas le faire. Même le jour où son oncle avait ramené trois de ses collègues pour participer aux horreurs qu'il faisait subir à son neveu ne le brisa pas.

Puis vint le jour tant attendu. Harry était dans un état abominable, mais il se tenait bien droit sur ses jambes. Il ne le montrait pas, mais cela lui coûtait grandement.

« Bien mon garçon, c'est ta tante qui t'emmènera à Londres. Dans dix minutes, alors dépêches-toi.

-Oui, mon oncle. »

Dix minutes plus tard, il était dans la voiture qui roulait vers la capitale. Il était enfin libre de sa soi-disant famille. Sa tante le déposa dans la rue où se trouvait le Chaudron Baveur puis repartit, pied au plancher.

* * *

J'ai honte. De mettre des passages pareils. Je suis vraiment désolée mais il fallait que Harry connaisse ce genre de traitements pour le bien de l'histoire,… on dirait Dumbledore ! Ça a l'air cruel dit comme ça ! En tout cas je tiens à dire que j'adore Harry. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, hein ? En tout cas j'espère ne pas vous avoir choqué (hé, vous avez vu, rien d'explicite… enfin je pense) et que ce chapitre vous a plu. Harry arrive bientôt dans le monde de Naruto, promis. J'attends encore les propositions pour le lieu et la date hein. N'oubliez pas.

Et aussi un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review (promis je réponds aussi vite que je peux) et à ceux qui m'ont mis en follower et en favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

Harry parcourt la rue jusqu'à se trouver devant le pub miteux. Il aplati ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice et poussa la porte. Il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le comptoir et demanda à l'aubergiste une chambre pour une durée indéterminée. Il posa ses affaires dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit. Enfin, il était libre. Enfin, il allait pouvoir vivre sa vie. Voldemort était mort, Dumbledore n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui, et lui allait vivre la vie dont il avait toujours voulu. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de devenir auror. Les cauchemars qu'il faisait encore lui assuraient qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il était encore tôt et Harry ne voulait pas encore bouger. Il prit donc son sac de livres et entama enfin les précieux bouquins. Le premier qu'il prit parlait de l'histoire de la magie et venait de la bibliothèque des Black. Il fut tellement transporté par l'histoire qu'il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Il se rendit compte, après avoir fini sa lecture, que les évènements contés dans ce livre avaient l'air bien plus véridique que dans ceux de Poudlard. Dans ces derniers, les sorciers étaient toujours représentés comme les héros de l'histoire, les grands gentils. Et les créatures magiques étaient montrées comme des animaux incapables, tous justes bons à être dirigés par la race des sorciers, apparemment supérieurs dans tous ces livres de propagande. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que c'était pour endoctriner les sorciers dès leur plus jeune âge : à l'adolescence. Là où tous les humains, sorciers où moldu, sont les plus curieux.

Cette révélation le fit enrager. Les sorciers sont tous bons pour la potence ! Harry s'empressa de livres les livres durant tout un mois. Il changea radicalement durant ce premier mois. Tout d'abord, physiquement. Il en avait assez de paraître chétif et faible, il s'était donc inscrit dans un club de musculation et quelques muscles avaient pointé le bout de leurs nez. Mais aussi mentalement. Il s'était fait une opinion sur les sorciers, complètement différente de celle qu'il avait avant. Il respectait bien plus les créatures magiques que ces ramassis d'humains complètement barges. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs grandement aidé lors de sa visite à Gringotts, quelques semaines auparavant.

**FLASH BACK :**

_Harry décida qu'aujourd'hui, il allait à Gringotts. Il se rendit dans l'allé marchande et se dirigea vers la majestueuse banque. Arrivé là, il fit la queue à un guichet. Il attendit patiemment son tour. Quand celui-ci vint, il s'adressa le plus poliment possible au gobelin. Il savait grâce au livre combien les gobelins étaient sensibles à la politesse et il comptait bien ne pas les insulter. C'est pourquoi il avait dévoré le livre sur les bonnes manières, comment bien se tenir en société et les formules de politesse gobelines. Un livre des Black bien sûr. _

_« Bonjour, monsieur. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le responsable de mes comptes, s'il vous plait. » _

_Ses paroles choquèrent la créature plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. _

_« Bien sûr monsieur, veuillez me décliner votre identité._

_-Harry James Potter. »_

_Ces mots achevèrent la neutralité du guichetier qui lui dit d'attendre et se précipita dans les couloirs de la banque. Lorsqu'il revint, se fut accompagné d'un autre gobelin qui lui demanda de le suivre. En compagnie du curieux personnage, il traversa de nombreux couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte très imposante. Celles-ci ouvertes, il ne put qu'admirer la magnificence de la salle. Marbre, or et pierres précieuses se mariaient admirablement bien pour créer un espace de toute beauté. L'opulence et la richesse ne la rendait pas froide, bien au contraire. Les fauteuils, à l'apparence très confortable, complétaient l'impression du ''je rentre à la maison''. Un bureau Majestueux se tenait dans l'un des coins de la pièce._

_« Veuillez-vous assoir Lord Potter »_

_Ces paroles venaient du gobelin qui l'avait accompagné. _

_« Je me nomme Almanick Le Boucher._

_-Avec un tel nom, vous avez dut accomplir nombre de faits impressionnants. »_

_Il avait lu dans un livre sur la culture gobeline qu'un gobelin avait un prénom et son nom se gagnait avec des actions faites. En générale de très grande envergure. _

_« Vous avez raison, my Lord. J'ai effectivement accomplit un certain nombre de hauts faits (WoW power !). Mais ceci n'est qu'un sujet parmi tant d'autre. Et celui qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui est, si je ne me trompe pas, l'état de vos finances._

_-C'est exacte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les gobelins, mais chez les moldus, une lettre contenant toutes les informations sur le compte comme la somme qu'il contient, les transactions effectuées,__est envoyée tous les mois._

_-Nous utilisons également cette pratique. _

_-Hum… c'est très étrange alors._

_-Veuillez m'excuser mais, qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?_

_-Vous faites ça pour tous les coffres ?_

_-Bien sûr my Lord._

_-Alors j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi je n'ai reçu aucun relevé de comptes pour le coffre 687 qui m'appartient. »_

_Le gobelin fut interloqué par le ton que prit son client. _

_« Je vous prie de m'excusé my Lord, mais nous vous avons envoyé ses relevés de comptes chaque mois comme pour n'importe quel client. _

_-Et comment les envoyiez-vous ? _

_-Par hiboux postal. _

_-Alors je crains que l'on ait détourné les missives. _

_-C'est impossible ! S'emporta le banquier. Et il n'y a aucune utilité, ce ne sont que des bouts de papier._

_-Si je n'en ai aucune connaissance, j'ignore ce qui se passe dans mon compte. Et bien des personnes veulent que je reste dans l'ignorance. L'état de mes comptes est l'une des choses que l'on me cache depuis longtemps._

_-Et bien il est vrai que Monsieur Dumbledore a fait quelques transactions mais-_

_-QUOI ?! D-Dumbledore ! Il avait accès à mes comptes ? Pourquoi ? Je ne l'y ai pas__autorisé._

_-Vous non, mais vos parents oui. Normalement, ce devait être votre parrain qui devait en avoir le contrôle. Mais-_

_-Mais Sirius a été enfermé à Azkaban… Sans procès… Or Dumbledore en tant que président du Magenmagot aurait pu lui en donner un et il ne l'a pas fait. Il voulait donc avoir le contrôle de mon héritage… se dit-il en aparté. Je veux voir les testaments de mes parents et de mon parrain. _

_-Tout de suite my Lord. »_

_Le gobelin fouilla dans un des tiroirs de l'imposant bureau. Il en ressortit un dossier plutôt épais. Sur celui-ci était représenté un blason. Il le tendit à son client. Harry le soupesa, il était lourd. Il interrogea son banquier du regard. _

_« Voici le dossier de votre famille. Il contient le testament de vos parents et voici celui de votre parrain. » _

_Il lui donna un rouleau de parchemin._

_« Je vais vous laisser seul un instant. Appelez-moi lorsque vous vous sentirez près. »_

_La créature sortit. Harry, les mains tremblantes, ouvrit le dossier et ouvrit la lettre qu'il y trouva. Elle portait le sceau de Gringotts. _

_Je soussigné, James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit,_

_Je lègue, avec l'accord de mon épouse Lily Potter née Evans, à mon fils, Harry James Potter, les titres de Lord ainsi que tous les biens de notre famille. Dont il ne pourra bénéficier que lorsqu'il aura seize ans. Jusque-là, ce sera Sirius Black qui en aura la charge en tant que tuteur légal de mon enfant. Cependant, s'il devait arriver quelque chose à mon ami Sirius, toutes ces responsabilités reviendront au Professeur Albus Dumbledore en qui j'ai une confiance indéfectible._

_Ainsi, le vieux fou les avait tellement manipulé qu'il avait réussi à se faire coucher sur un testament. Il était vraiment très dangereux. Harry décida ensuite de prendre connaissance du testament de son parrain, Sirius Black._

_Je soussigné, Sirius Black, sain de corps et d'esprit,_

_Je lègue tous les titres Black à Draco Lucius Malfoy en tant que dernier descendant mâle des Black. Cependant je lègue tous les biens à ma charge, soit ceux de la famille Black, à mon filleul Harry James Potter. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose en attendant les seize ans de ce dernier, je nomme le Professeur Albus Dumbledore responsable de mon filleul._

_Ouais. Manipulation complète. Et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser avoir._

_« Almanick, vous pouvez revenir ? Je souhaite un rapport complet de mes finances. Combien ai-je en totalité ? _

_-10 654 248 037 gallions-_

_-Pardon ?!_

_-10 645 248 037 gallions pour le compte de la famille Potter et 19 865 176 248 gallions des Black._

_-…_

_-Monsieur ? Le sol est confortable ? _

_-Mais… Mais… Je ne comprends pas… je suis riche, voir même très riche et à cause d'un vieux fou en mal de pouvoirs j'ai vécu comme un elfe de maison chez des moldus qui haïssaient la magie. Ce n'est plus de l'injustice à ce niveau. _

_-Chez des moldus ? Il est interdit de donner la charge d'un sorcier à des moldus si ce n'est pas expressément demandé par les parents. _

_-Et vous avez dit qu'il avait effectué des transactions ?_

_-Il versait depuis cinq ans, soit le début de votre deuxième année, 5 000 gallions, tous les mois, dans les coffres de Monsieur Ronald Weasley, Miss Ginerva Weasley, Madame Molly Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger. Ainsi que depuis un an 5 000 gallions, tous les mois, dans le coffre de Madame Dolores Ombrage et Monsieur Cornélius Fudge. Vous pouvez attaquer le professeur Dumbledore et les autres pour ça._

_-Non, j'ai l'intention de disparaitre et ce n'est pas en faisant la une des journaux que je vais réussir. Je compte laisser une lettre à la Gazette du Sorcier qui explique toutes les manigance de Dumbledore et la corruption du ministère puis ensuite aller dans le coté moldu. Je vais quitter le pays. Où, je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais voyager._

_-Alors, il vous faudra un moyen pour avoir accès à votre fortune où que vous soyez. Et nous avons ce moyen. Il vient d'être mis au point par un ingénieur gobelin complètement féru de la technologie et des moldus. Il a été particulièrement impressionné par les ''cartes de crédits''. Il a inventé une bourse qui permet d'accéder à son coffre et de demander un montant qu'importe que ce soit en gallion, en livres sterling, en dollars, en euros ou autre. La somme exacte sort de la bourse et paye ce que vous voulez payer._

_-Ce gobelin est vraiment très ingénieux. Et ouvert d'esprit pour s'intéresser aux moldus de la sorte. Je connais un sorcier avec qui il s'entendrait très bien. _

_-Je vous apporte la bourse tout de suite. _

_-Je vous remercie. »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Ce souvenir lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Dumbledore était vraiment un champion de manipulation toute catégorie. Il s'était par la suite consolé en se disant qu'il pourrait bientôt s'occuper de sa fortune dans quelques heures. Il allait bientôt avoir seize ans, aujourd'hui étant le 31 Juillet.

Il avait décidé de quitter le pays pour aller en France. Puis peut-être aux Etats-Unis. Ou alors l'Indonésie ? Il ne savait pas et cela le mettait en émois. Il pouvait tout faire, et voulait tout faire, ne pas attendre. Il commençait déjà à avoir du mal à rester dans sa chambre. La fièvre du voyage commençait déjà à faire effet. Il décida donc de préparer son périple. Il n'avait aucune intention de continuer Poudlard, et n'en voyait aussi aucune utilité. Avec sa lecture durant l'année scolaire dernière, il avait largement le niveau des ASPIC. Il avait d'ailleurs l'intention de les passer dans quelques jours au ministère. Il se ferait passer pour un sorcier sang-mêlé ayant eu des cours à domicile. Il fallait donc qu'il change d'apparence.

Pour les vêtements, il irait faire une petite virée shopping dans le monde Moldu. Il se sentait toujours ridicule dans des robes. Il irait ensuite consulter un ophtalmologiste. Les lentilles étaient tout de même mieux que des lunettes qui pouvaient se casser à n'importe quel moment. Et un petit sortilège lui permettrait de les garder indéfiniment sans problème (Ah, la facilité de la magie XD). Puis, il se ferait une petite folie : un tatouage. Il voulait vraiment s'en faire un depuis que Seamus lui avait montré le sien. Il voulait se faire un tatouage magique qui représentait l'esprit et l'âme du sorcier, chaque dessin était unique. Après il irait chez un coiffeur magique, le moldu n'aurait aucun résultat. Il étalerait se programme sur deux jours et le troisième jour il se présenterait au ministère pour passer l'examen.

Il allait se faire des folies, profiter honteusement de son argent et ce, sans qu'il n'y ait un vieux fou manipulateur, un castor rabat-joie et une bande de belettes jalouses pour lui gâcher la journée. Il voulait vivre une vie d'adolescent normal avec les envies, les caprices et les besoins qui allaient avec.

Le programme fut respecté à la lettre et Harry finit, au terme des trois jours avec des vêtements classes de soirées mondaines genre costume fait sur mesure hight quality, des vêtements de fêtes c'est-à-dire en cuir, en jean, etc. outrageusement moulants, des vêtements de villes simples en toile. Il s'était finalement acheté des lentilles de couleurs, en plus de lentilles de vue. Il avait intégré celles-ci à son œil avec succès.

Pour son tatouage, qui était sur son épaule droite, il avait été étonné. Il représentait un ouroboros vert émeraude avec quelques écailles rouges rubis entourant une spirale contenant trois virgules à égales distance les uns des autres. Il était vraiment magnifique. De ce qu'il avait compris, il avait une âme immortelle. Mais aussi un rôle de protection d'après un livre de divination des Black. Par contre, il ne savait pas ce que représentaient la spirale et les virgules disposées en cercle dans ladite spirale.

La mission coiffure était aussi un succès. Le coiffeur avait été obligé de lui rallonger les cheveux par sortilège, pour les assagir un peu. Ils atteignaient maintenant le milieu de son dos. Il s'était aussi fait des mèches argentées. Tout le monde, homme ou femme, se retournaient sur son passage. Au troisième jour, il était fin prêt pour aller passer ses ASPIC.

Il se présenta au ministère sous le nom de Brian Prinston (s'il existe c'est une coïncidence). Il passa une semaine pour faire ses examens. Les résultats furent les suivants :

Métamorphose : Théorie : O Pratique : E

DCFM : Théories : O ; Pratique : O

Potion : Théories : E ; Pratique : A

Histoire de la Magie : Théorie : O

Astronomie : Théorie : O ; Pratique : E

Divination : Théorie : O ; Pratique : D

Sortilège : Théorie : O ; Pratique : O

Soin aux créatures magiques : Théorie : E ; Pratique : E

Runes : Théorie : E ; Pratique : A

Botanique : Théorie : O ; Pratique : P

Arithmancie : Théorie : O ; Pratique : O

Etude des moldu : Théorie : O

Il était plutôt fier, il avait obtenu toutes ses ASPIC. La minute d'après, il n'avait plus la Trace sur sa baguette et pouvait de nouveau utiliser le sortilège d'arrêt du temps. Il n'était aussi plus obligé d'aller à Poudlard. Le vieux fou n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Il passa le reste de l'été à lire les livres des Black.

Harry prévu de visiter les Etats-Unis en premier. Il irait ensuite en France, puis au Japon. L'Australie était la prochaine sur sa liste. Après, il prévoyait une visite en Grèce, puis dans l'Egypte pharaonique. Il voulait aussi connaitre l'Inde et la Thaïlande, étant curieux de leur culture. L'Allemagne serait sa dernière destination. Il ne resterait qu'un mois dans chaque pays. Il devait devenir plus fort et le seul moyen était de visiter les villes sorcières. Harry avait appris que chaque communauté avait un style de magie ou même une magie différente. Et Dumbledore ne s'attendrait certainement pas à ce qu'il ait beaucoup de connaissance. Il voulait aussi garder le contact avec quelques personnes tel que Neville, Luna et Severus. Il s'était vraiment attaché à eux.

Les voyages se passèrent comme dans un rêve. Il voyageait en mode moldu prenant l'avion, le bateau, la voiture, le bus et le métro. Il achetait de nombreux souvenirs qu'il offrirait à ses amis en revenant. Il développait aussi énormément ses connaissances. La Magie n'avait quasiment plus de secret pour lui… et les maux de tête aussi. Il faisait le même schéma à chaque fois. Il louait une maison ou un appartement pour un mois, achetait tous les livres possibles sur la Magie et passait deux semaines non-stop à les lire. Puis, le reste du mois, il le passait à s'amuser, rencontrer des gens. Et si, au début, il avait des problèmes avec les relations humaines, il avait réussi à dépasser ce blocage. Il avait même passé des nuits très torrides. Hommes, femmes, il n'était pas difficile. Les lettres qu'il envoyait à ses amis lui permirent de savoir que le directeur ainsi que le monde magique britannique le cherchaient partout en Angleterre, persuadé qu'il avait fugué de chez sa ''famille''. Les rapports qu'il entretenait avec Neville, Luna et Severus évoluèrent, à tel point qu'il fut assez en confiance pour leur raconter son enfance, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque-là.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il venait d'arriver en Allemagne, il leur envoya une lettre dans laquelle il raconta tout. Il déballa tout son sac, n'omettant aucun détail. Il leur raconta sa vie quotidienne, son placard, ses corvées, ses punitions, les agissements de son cousin, de sa tante et de son oncle. Il leur parla aussi de ses suppositions quant à l'inaction et même l'implication du directeur par rapport auxdits traitements. Il leur parla de la trahison de ceux qu'il pensait, espérait, être ses amis. Il leur décrit ensuite tous ce qu'il avait fait pour se libérer du joug de Dumbledore, où il était et où il était allé. Il les prévint qu'il rentrerait donc bientôt pour leur rendre visite puis continuerait son périple.

Lorsqu'il donna les lettres à sa chouette, il se sentait déjà plus léger. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était les conséquences qu'auraient les missives en Ecosse.

Lorsque Severus, en plein petit déjeuner, reçu une lettre de son petit protéger, il laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Il avait appris à aimer le jeune homme au passé qu'il supposait tellement douloureux. Il était content qu'il soit partit. Il se refaisait une santé et, en prime, énervait le directeur. Un coup de maître. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire. Il ne put décrocher ses yeux des mots qu'il voyait et s'obligeait à enregistrer. Enfin, Harry se confiait à lui. Mais, s'il s'attendait à une enfance malheureuse, il se rendit compte qu'il en était loin. Très loin. A la fin de la lecture, il était enragé et prêt à tuer. Il vit que le jeune Longdubas et la jeune Lovegood étaient dans le même état que lui.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva, marcha vers Dumbledore calmement et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler. (Mettez la musique des dents de la mer, ce sera parfait XD)

Le directeur accepta et l'invita à son bureau. Arrivé là-bas, Severus condamna la porte sous le regard surprit du directeur.

« Simple précaution, Monsieur. Je préfèrerais ne pas être déranger.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. De quoi donc vouliez-vous me parler ?

-De Monsieur Potter, Professeur.

-Vous aurait-il contacté, Severus ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que nous entretenons une correspondance plutôt soutenue depuis le début de la rentrée-

-Et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? Vous savez, pourtant… vous savez qu'on a besoin de lui-

-Ne m'interrompez pas ! Si je ne vous ai pas prévenu c'est car je considère que vous n'avez pas à l'être. Harry a fait ce qu'on lui a demandé de faire, soit tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sachez qu'il a apprit pour la trahison que vous, les Weasley et Miss Granger lui avez aimablement offert. Je l'ai consolé pour ça. Et maintenant qu'il est libre, vous voulez de nouveau l'enfermer ? Et bien non. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, ce qui me met en rage, ce n'est pas que ça. Non. C'est aussi que vous saviez pour le traitement que lui infligeaient les Dursley ! ET QUE VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT ! Je vais vous faire souffrir vieux fou ! Et fou, vous le deviendrez définitivement ! »

Sur ces mots, promesse de vengeance, le professeur de potion lança tous les sorts de son répertoire sur la souffrance. Il lançait surtout des sorts de magie noire, déclenchant les alarmes. Les professeurs, paniqués, voulurent appeler le directeur, mais la porte était fermée. Des cris de douleurs traversaient le panneau de bois. Le professeur McGonagall réduisit la pauvre porte en cendre et tout le corps professoral investirent la pièce. La scène qu'ils y découvrirent les choqua. Le directeur était collé sur un mur et son corps contenait de nombreuses blessures devant un Severus apparemment fier de son œuvre.

Le professeur de sortilège immobilisa ce dernier tandis que Madame Chourave appelait les secours par cheminette. Le professeur de potion fut très vite arrêté, jugé et enfermé à Azkaban. Mais son coup d'éclat avait fait gagner à Dumbledore un séjour à Sainte Mangouste d'une durée indéterminée.

Après les deux semaines d'apprentissage et de lecture sur les atlantes en Allemagne, Harry reçut une lettre de Neville, lui racontant tous les faits passés à Poudlard ainsi que l'enfermement de Severus à Azkaban. Paniqué, il rassembla toutes ses affaires et transplana à Poudlard. Il avait appris des grecs comment transplaner comme les elfes de maison et donc contourner les protections anti-transplannage. Arrivé au majestueux château, il traversa le parc et entra par la grande porte. Il était midi, donc il supposait que tous les élèves seraient dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Il eut raison et fit d'ailleurs une entrée très remarquée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Neville. Celui-ci, le reconnaissant à peine, s'avança à sa rencontre.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens voir par moi-même les dégâts causés. Je vais bientôt aller à la prison rendre visite à Severus. Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien Luna et toi.

-Ça va, si on considère le fait que je suis encore en train de digérer les informations que tu nous as donné. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte. J'aurais pu-

-Non. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Personne ne pouvait. C'est de Dumbledore dont on parle. Il me voulait faible. Bon je ne vais pas m'attarder.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Je ne préfère pas. Reste avec Luna, veille sur elle. C'est tout ce que je te demande. A plus tard. »

Harry eut juste le temps de voir son ami rougir avant de transplanner causant un grand émoi parmi les élèves. Il atterrit sur le sol boueux de l'horrible prison et commença à chercher, parmi les prisonniers, le visage familier du potionniste. Il le trouva à l'étage le plus haut. En s'approchant des barreaux, il put mieux voir l'état de celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui. Il était très maigre et délirait complètement. Il s'excusait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais le plus choquant était le regard hanté qu'il abordait.

Il décida alors de le faire évader. Il ouvrit sans difficultés la porte de fer et pris l'homme par les épaules. Mais, alors qu'il allait transplanner, il vit un sort s'écraser sur le mur, tout près d'eux. Il vit que l'envoyeur était un des gardes qui était accompagné d'une dizaine d'autres. Harry pouvait s'en occuper seul mais c'était impossible avec Severus dans cet état. Il dressa alors un bouclier, prit une pierre, la transforma en portoloin et fit partir l'ancien professeur vers une de ses maison en Irlande. Puis il se tourna vers les gardes et combattit. Il en assomma un, immobilisa deux autres d'un sort. Il se battit vaillamment mais il gagnait des blessures au fur et à mesure. La situation devint critique lorsqu'un sort de destruction se dirigea vers lui. Il l'évita mais celui-ci détruisit quelques portes de prisons qui retenaient de dangereux prisonniers. Ceux-ci étaient d'anciens mangemort qui voulaient la peau à celui qui avait défait leur bien-aimé Maître.

C'est donc vraiment enragé qu'ils se jetèrent sur Harry. Il reçut de nombreux coups, le malmenant. Il réussit à se défaire de l'amas de bras et de jambes et s'échappa en direction de la mer. Une fois près du bord, Harry s'apprêta à transplaner, mais un sort le toucha, et ne put éviter la chute.

Il sentit l'air lui fouetter le visage durant son plongeon. Il sentait que c'était la fin. Il avait survécut a beaucoup de choses mais une chute mortelle était impossible à éviter. Il repensa alors à sa vie. Quand avait-il été heureux ? Pleinement heureux ? Jamais. Toute sa vie avait été dicté par un mégalomane égocentrique. Et quand il était enfin libre, il mourrait bêtement. Il sentit ensuite la douleur de l'amerrissage dans l'eau froide. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et comprit qu'il mourrait noyé.

Mais par Merlin, ne pouvait-il pas vivre heureux ?

Une lumière intense apparut derrière lui, l'englobant presque amoureusement. Une voix d'homme chaleureuse se fit entendre : **Ton vœu est exaucé, jeune sorcier.**

La lumière disparut et lui avec.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Un monde étrange

De la douleur. Voilà quelle était la première sensation. Puis, une brise estivale. Un de ses vents dont on se délecte lorsqu'il fait trop chaud, même si l'on est à l'ombre. D'ailleurs il la sentait la chaleur. Etrange lorsque l'on est à Azkaban. Ah non, c'est vrai. Il est mort noyé comme un couillon sans avoir pu détruire l'image publique d'Albus-Je-Sus-Un-Connard-Manipulateur-Dumbledore. Mais alors… pourquoi avait-il mal ? Parce que ça aussi il le sentait. Et très bien même. Or, s'il était mort, théoriquement, il ne devrait rien sentir. Enfin, personne n'a encore tenté l'expérience pour s'en assurer, mais quand même. Ce devait être différent que quand on est vivant… Ça y est, il virait dingo et allait pouvoir rejoindre le club de Dumbledore. Bon, on arrête les questions stupides et les raisonnements tout aussi stupides et on essaye de savoir OÙ il pouvait être pourlamourdeMerlin !

Harry tenta de se redresser. Tenta était le maître mot. Ces muscles étaient meurtris, ses côtes cassées et sa tête tournait bien trop pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste sans souffrir le martyre. Il essaya donc de voir en position allongée et constata qu'il se trouvait dans une clairière entourée d'une forêt dense. Il priait pour ne pas être dans la Forêt Interdite.

Harry entendait des animaux alentours. Il resta allongé, se remettant de l'affrontement passé. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormit que lorsqu'il fut réveillé par un bruit de chute. Il fit le mort, espérant que ce ne soit pas un animal sauvage affamé plein de griffes et de crocs. Mais de ce qu'il entendait, c'était bien pire. Quatre personnes l'avaient trouvé. Si elles décidaient qu'il était mieux mort, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Elles parlaient en japonais, mais son vocabulaire n'était pas très développé. Il n'était resté qu'un mois Japon après tout. Il connaissait juste de quoi survivre.

De ce qu'il reconnut, avec ses maigres connaissances, les quatre inconnus se battaient à propos de qui il était, d'où il venait et si oui ou non ils devaient le tuer. Charmant. Mais il ne put les entendre plus, la douleur pulsait dans son crâne. Harry gémit pitoyablement, attirant l'attention des autres. L'un d'eux s'approcha et entra dans son champs de vision. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, celui-ci étant caché derrière un masque représentant vaguement un chien.

Il n'en su pas plus car il s'évanouit juste après. Quand il se réveilla, Harry vit qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt mais sur un lit d'hôpital. Apparemment, le masqué et ses camarades s'étaient mis d'accord. Et il était vivant. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de voir une jeune femme blonde arriver. Elle le salua en voyant qu'il était réveillé, s'avança vers lui et enleva le drap qui le recouvrait. Harry vit de nombreux bandages sur son corps un bras en écharpe et sa jambe gauche plâtrée. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban ne l'avaient pas loupé. La jeune femme écrivit quelque chose sur la tablette accrochée au pied de son lit. Elle lui donna des médicaments. C'était donc une moldue. Ça se corsait. Il allait devoir lui cacher sa condition de sorcier.

Un autre problème survint un peu après. Il avait soif, et essaya donc de lui dire quelques mots, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour ce faire comprendre. Ces quelques mots hésitant eurent une conséquence inattendue. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et se précipita hors de la chambre en courant. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'étrangers ? Quand elle revint, ce fut accompagné d'un vieil homme. Celui-ci s'avança et lui parla. Du peu qu'Harry comprit, il lui demandait d'où il venait. Harry, tout en innocence lui dit difficilement qu'il ne comprenait pas beaucoup le japonais. Le vieillard parut choqué et se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit quelques mots. Celle-ci repartit en courant de la chambre. Pendant son absence, le vieil homme regardait Harry avec insistance, le rendant mal à l'aise.

La femme réapparut accompagné d'une nouvelle personne, faisant soupirer le jeune sorcier de dépit. Harry cru voir une lueur amusée dans le regard du vieux. La personne qui accompagnait la femme était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'air sévère, blond et aux yeux verts sans pupilles. Il échangea quelques mots avec le vieux, et ensuite, s'approcha d'Harry, qui devenait de plus en plus méfiant. Il était frustré de ne pas comprendre la totalité des paroles. Devait-il faire confiance aux personnes présentes ? Il devait d'abord se rétablir et sans les potions et la magie, ça allait prendre du temps. Tout à ses réflexions, il fut surprit en sentant deux mains prendre sa tête et le fut encore plus en sentant une présence s'insinuer dans son esprit. Enervé qu'on viole ainsi son esprit, il dressa les maigres boucliers d'occlumencie qu'il avait réussi à se créer l'an passé et tenta de repousser son adversaire.

Il ne comprenait rien. Ils utilisaient des médicaments clairement moldus, mais pouvaient faire de la legilimencie. Il sentait un mal de tête monstre se pointer et pas seulement à cause de l'autre taré qui essayait de rentrer dans sa tête. Malheureusement pour lui, il perdit la bataille mentale et la présence entra dans son esprit. Harry observa attentivement la progression qu'effectuait l'autre dans sa tête, pour l'attaquer s'il touchait à quelque chose de trop intime. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas le rejeter mais lui embrouiller le cerveau, ça il savait faire. Rien de plus désagréable que d'avoir une chanson qui tourne en boucle dans votre tête sans pouvoir vous en débarrasser. Niark ! Mais, curieusement, l'intrus n'alla pas regarder ses souvenirs mais… lui donnait des connaissances !

Après avoir accompli son devoir, l'homme se retira et laissa l'esprit d'Harry en paix. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Le blond parla.

« Eh bien, jeune homme, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à me repousser aussi longtemps. Je ne peux que vous féliciter.

-Effectivement, mais je n'ai-»

Harry fut sous le choc. Il comprenait ! (Je vous vois déjà monter sur vos grands chevaux et m'accuser de fainéantise, mais non chers lecteurs. C'est juste que j'essaye de m'en sortir comme je peux avec des personnes qui ne parlent pas la même langue. Qui est l'idiot qui a inventé plusieurs langues ?) Les connaissances apportées étaient donc seulement leur langage… et un mal de crâne horrible. Il était vraiment un abonné. Le vieillard entama la discussion.

« Je suis conscient que vous devez être fatigué, mais il faut que je vous pose quelques questions.

-Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre demain ? J'ai mal à la tête et je crains de ne pas être assez efficace pour un interrogatoire, là. Je promets de ne pas m'enfuir.

-Dans votre état, vous auriez quelques difficultés, en effet. Affirma la femme blonde.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous avez sept côtes brisées, l'épaule droite déboitée, le nez cassé et trois fractures ouvertes au tibia gauche. Vous aviez aussi de l'eau dans vos poumons, et c'est ça qui m'intrigue. On vous a trouvé dans une forêt et le ruisseau le plus proche était à deux kilomètres. Vous n'avez pas pu, dans votre état, vous trainer par terre, à moitié noyé, et tout ça, sans laisser de traces de votre passage.

-Calme-toi Tsunade, l'apaisa le vieux. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication-

-Que je vous donnerais demain, par pitié. Supplia Harry.

-Accepté.

-Je vous remercie. »

Harry s'affala avec bonheur sur les oreillers, sous le regard amusé des autres occupants de la pièce. Ceux-ci sortirent de la pièce pour le laisser se reposer. Le lendemain matin, les trois mêmes personnes revinrent. Harry, cette fois était prêt à répondre à leurs questions. Il avait décidé d'être totalement franc.

« Bon, messieurs, dame, allez-y. Posez-moi vos questions.

-Tout d'abord, nous aimerions bien connaître vos nom et prénom.

-Je m'appelle Harry James Potter. Et vous ?

-Je me nomme Hiruzen Sarutobi, répondit le vieux. Voici Inoichi Yamanaka, il montra l'homme qui était rentré dans sa tête. Et enfin, Tsunade, dit-il en montrant l'infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour vous retrouver dans cet état ? Demanda Tsunade. J'ai rarement vu une personne en si mauvais état. Et vous avez des cicatrices qui sont très anciennes. Et ne vous avisez pas de me mentir, je le saurais.

-Pour les blessures, c'est une assez longue histoire. Là d'où je viens, il y avait une guerre, et j'y ai joué un certain rôle. Mais je n'étais pas le seul, de nombreuses personnes ont sacrifié bien plus que leurs vies. Certains ont sacrifié jusqu'à leur liberté. Comme un de mes amis. C'était un de nos espion, malheureusement il a trop bien joué son rôle et, lorsque la guerre s'est terminée, et bien que l'on ait annoncé sa véritable allégeance, ceux que gouvernaient avait toujours eu des doutes quant à lui. Et lorsque je l'ai entretenu d'un certain fait, il a attaqué l'un de ces dirigeants. Il a été enfermé pour ça dans la plus horrible prison jamais créée : Azkaban. Je suis allé le chercher là-bas, mais ça a mal tourné. Les gardiens sont venus pour m'empêcher de partir et, dans la bagarre, des prisonniers ont été libérés. C'étaient des prisonniers de la guerre qui venaient juste de se terminer et ils ont voulus me faire payer la déchéance de celui qu'ils appelaient leur Maître. Voici le résultat de leur courroux.

-Et comment avez-vous réussis à vous échapper ? Le questionna Inoichi.

-Franchement, je l'ignore. Je pense que, sous ma panique, ma magie a voulu me déplacer le plus loin possible de mes tortionnaires.

-Votre magie ? S'étonna Hiruzen. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Vous… Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ? Mais vous avez utilisé la legilimencie sur moi ! Et puis, même en étant moldue, vous en avez entendu parler ! Forcement !

-Moldu ? Dit Tsunade perplexe.

-… Dites-moi, juste comme ça. Où je suis ?

-A l'hôpital, à Konoha, au pays du feu. Pourquoi ? »

A ces mots, Harry eu vraiment l'air de paniquer.

« Et c'est loin de l'Angleterre ? Questionna le jeune sorcier.

-Encore faudrait-il savoir ce qu'est l'Angleterre. Annonça Tsunade.

-Et si je vous dis Chine ? Etats-Unis ? France ? Alaska ? Russie ? Ça vous évoque quelque chose ? Demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

-Heu… se sont des plats ? Demanda Inoichi d'un air perdu devant tant de mots qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Mais merde, je suis où ? Gémit Harry.

-Et si vous nous disiez d'où vous venez. Proposa calmement Sarutobi.

-D'accord. Harry inspira fortement et expira tout autant. Je viens d'Angleterre, un pays qui se trouve en Europe et plus précisément au Royaume-Uni. Là-bas il pleut souvent, il ne fait que rarement beau et quand c'est le cas, la température dépasse difficilement les 15°C.

-Je crois que nous avons un problème, jeune homme.

-Lequel ?

-J'émet l'hypothèse, totalement absurde me direz-vous, que vous avez changé d'espace-temps. »

C'est mots furent suivit par un ange qui passa. Puis deux. Avant qu'un troisième n'apparaisse, Harry perdit connaissance et s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage de la chambre d'hôpital. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se souvint de la précédente discussion et fondit en larme comme un bébé sous le regard choqué des autres qui l'avaient remis dans son lit.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc ! »

Telles étaient ses paroles plaintives.

« Voyons, jeune homme. Ce n'est qu'une supposition.

-Je ne pense pas. Avec la magie tout est possible sauf créer de la nourriture ou ressusciter quelqu'un. Mais changer de monde, ça, c'est possible. Mais avec une chance ou malchance incroyable, à vous de choisir. »

Un silence méditatif s'installa. Mais il fut brisé par Tsunade qui, ne perdant pas le Nord, lui demanda :

« Et les cicatrices ? Comment les avez-vous eut ?

-Je… je n'aime pas trop en parler. Je ne veux pas vous déranger avec ça-

-Balivernes. Nous ne vous jugerons pas. Promis la jeune femme. »

Elle et les autres prirent des chaises, devinant qu'ils en auraient pour un bon bout de temps.

« Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que je suis un sorcier. Vous me poserez les questions après s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que le vieux s'apprêtait à parler. Là d'où je viens, nous ne sommes pas tous des sorciers. Il y a aussi ce que l'on appelle des moldus : des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. Les sorciers et les moldus ne cohabitent généralement pas ensembles. Pour dire vrai, ils ne soupçonnent même pas notre existence. Nous nous cachons d'eux. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est par habitude… »

Devant l'air perplexe des autres, il s'expliqua.

« Il y a longtemps, les moldus savaient qu'on existait et ils le prenaient très bien. Mais ils ont commencé à avoir peur de nous, de nos pouvoirs. Vers le Moyen-Âge, ils ont pratiqué ce que l'on appelle la chasse aux sorcières. Cela consistait à les traquer et les brûler. Les femmes étaient les cibles les plus choisies, la société étant machiste. Ironiquement, ils ne brûlaient jamais de vraies sorcières, celles-ci réussissant toujours à se cacher ou s'échapper. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la communauté sorcière d'avoir peur et elle s'est séparée de la population moldu, protégeant leurs maisons avec des sortilèges qui repoussaient les moldus ou autres. Et lorsque la chasse s'est terminée, la communauté n'a pas voulu cohabiter de nouveau avec les moldus. Après tout, ils les avaient déçus. La connaissance de l'existence des sorcières a diminué jusqu'à disparaitre. Aujourd'hui, les seuls moldus au courant sont les hauts dirigeants des pays abritant une communauté sorcière et leur famille.

-Et quel est le rapport avec les cicatrices ? S'impatienta Tsunade.

-J'y viens. Mon père est ce que l'on appelle un sang-pur. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a eu que des sorciers dans sa famille, aucun parent moldu. Ma mère est une née-moldu, ce sont des enfants sorciers nés de parents moldus. Mes parents ont été tués alors que je n'avais qu'un an et trois mois. La seule famille qu'il me reste est ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, une moldue. Il y a différentes réactions pour les parents moldu ayant un enfant sorcier. Soit ils ont peur, mais comprennent au final et soutiennent leur enfant au mieux, soit ils sont indifférents et leur attitude envers leur enfant ne change pas, ils l'aiment, soit, et ça a été mon cas, ils prennent peur et cette dernière se transforme en haine. Il faut savoir que ma tante a toujours jalousé ma mère pour ses pouvoirs et elle ne supportait pas d'avoir sous le nez le fruit de ce qu'elle a toujours voulu être. Les cicatrices viennent principalement de mon oncle qui me battait en me disant que c'était la seule manière de chasser ce qu'il appelait une anomalie. Ma tante, elle, m'insultait et m'affamait. De son côté, mon cousin s'amusait à me courir après pour me tabasser avec ses amis.

-Et les autres sorciers ne t'aidaient pas ? Lui demanda Tsunade les larmes aux yeux.

-Je n'ai su que j'étais sorcier qu'à l'âge de onze ans. Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre.

-Quelle lettre ? Demanda Hiruzen qui voulait en savoir plus.

-Ma lettre d'admission à l'école Poudlard. C'est l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. On y entre à onze ans pour apprendre les différentes matières : la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dit DCFM, la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les potions, la botanique, l'histoire de la magie, la divination, l'étude des runes, l'étude des moldus, l'arithmancie, le Soin Aux Créatures Magiques dit SACM et l'astronomie. Il y a un cursus de sept ans avec deux périodes d'examen : Le Brevet Universitaire de Sorcellerie Elémentaire dit BUSE qu'on passe en cinquième année et l'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante dit ASPIC qu'on passe cette fois à la fin de la septième et dernière année. C'est ce qui nous permet d'obtenir le métier qu'on veut faire. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, est une personne ayant beaucoup et même trop de pouvoir en Angleterre. C'est un manipulateur de la pire espèce qui prend comme excuse, à ses décisions, la plus stupide de toute : ''Je fais ça pour le plus Grand Bien''. C'est lui qui m'a placé chez mon oncle et ma tante en sachant très bien leurs sentiments envers la sorcellerie. Mais il voulait faire de moi une marionnette. Une arme qu'il pourrait sacrifier quand bon lui semblerait. Mais il voulait aussi ma fortune. Mes parents m'ayant laissé un héritage plutôt conséquent. Et il le voulait vraiment ! Au point d'avoir usé sur moi de sortilèges de Magie Noire afin de m'affaiblir. Il a même payé des personnes pour faire semblant d'être mes amis pour m'espionner ! Toute ma vie n'a été que mensonges et je n'ai même pas pu me venger de tout ça ! » Harry laissa exploser sa peine et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il avait vidé son sac pour la seconde fois, se forçant à revivre des passages de sa vie très douloureux tant physiquement que moralement.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, jeune homme, mais je te promet qu'ici, tu ne seras jamais confronté à ce genre d'épreuve. Tu as subis le double de ce qu'un adulte a vécu dans une seule vie. Tu peux te reposer ici. »

Harry se calma grâce aux sages paroles du vieil homme. Il décida qu'il vivrait calmement ici, que rien ne le dérangerait. Il se souvint ensuite qu'il avait gardé ses bagages rétrécis tout du long dans ses vêtements et que ceux-ci contenaient quelques potions qui accélèreraient sa guérison.

« Heu, dites-moi, mes vêtement, ils sont où ? Ils contiennent quelque chose de très importants pour moi.

-Ils sont là, sur cette chaise. »

Inoichi les lui tendit. Harry fouilla les poches et trouva effectivement ses bagages rétrécit. Il leur rendit leur formes originales, surprenant les trois autres, ouvrit la malle contenant la trousse de secours et bu la petite fiole de Poussos. Le goût horrible le fit grimacer. Devant le regard interrogatif de Tsunade, il s'expliqua :

« Ce que je viens de boire est une potion qui permet de réparer les os très rapidement. L'après-midi devrait suffire (je sais, cette potion ne sert qu'à faire repousser les os et pas les réparer, mais on va faire comme si). »

Une infirmière arriva ensuite, apportant un plateau repas. Les trois autres s'en allèrent, promettant de revenir après le déjeuner. Le repas était un vrai repas d'hôpital, soit un petit bout de poisson, des légumes en masse et un yaourt des plus étranges. La pause terminée, il attendit les autres et s'occupa en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. La fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur une montagne où étaient sculptés des visages. Il en reconnu un, celui d'Hiruzen. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit. En voyant les trois visiteurs de ce matin, il sourit.

« À moi de poser les questions.

-Nous t'écoutons.

-Tout d'abord, où suis-je ? Vous avez parlé de Konoha et de pays du feu il me semble.

-Effectivement. Konoha est un des villages du pays du feu. Il y a cinq grands pays : le pays du vent, le pays de la terre, le pays du feu, le pays de l'eau et le pays de la foudre. Ils ont chacun un village dit « caché », dirigé par une personne avec un titre spécifique au pays. Ici c'est l'Hokage : moi. Pour le pays du vent c'est le Kazekage. Le pays de la terre, le Tsuchikage. Le pays de l'eau, le Mizukage et pour le pays de la foudre c'est le Raikage. Ils sont choisis parce que ce sont les plus forts de leur village.

-Vous êtes donc le plus fort ? Demanda Harry en le regardant attentivement.

-Ce n'est peut-être plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je suis vieux après tout. Mais je sais me défendre si on m'embête. En revanche, il y a de nombreux ninjas très puissants. Les ninjas sont ceux qui protègent le pays auquel ils appartiennent. La rumeur dit que je connais toutes les techniques de Konoha.

-Et c'est vrai ? Harry connaissait le taux de véracité d'une rumeur. Très basse.

-Peut-être. Dit le vieil homme d'un air malicieux.

-Mais tout le monde est ninjas ?

-Et bien non. Il y a une école de ninjas pour les enfants, dont les parents veulent qu'ils en deviennent un. Après la scolarité, ils peuvent monter en grade plus ou moins vite et plus ou moins loin en fonction de leurs capacités. Lorsqu'il y a une guerre, les ninjas font tous pour protéger les citoyens.

-Ah d'accord, comme les Aurors, raisonna Harry à voix haute. Et il y en a beaucoup, des guerres ?

-Et bien, disons qu'il y a certaines tensions entre pays. Des fois des alliances se forment pour être brisées quelques mois après.

-Pourquoi ils se battent ? »

Gêné, Hiruzen lui répondit :

« Des futilités, comme toujours. De la politique, des trucs de vieux gâteux.

-Ouais, je vois le genre.

-Bon, as-tu une autre question ?

-Je commence à me sentir fatigué. On arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

-D'accord, jeune homme. Nous te laissons te reposer. A bientôt, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Tsunade restera dans l'hôpital. »

A peine sorti de la pièce, Harry s'affala sur les oreillers pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes après. Sa nuit fut calme et son sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain il harcela Tsunade pour avoir un entretien avec le vieux, mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre que le « vieux », en tant qu'Hokage, était très occupé. De plus elle lui avoua que le pays du feu était en négociation avec son voisin, le pays du vent, afin d'éviter une guerre. Cependant Tsunade lui donna son point de vue :

« Au stade ou on en est, la guerre est inévitable, malheureusement.

-Et pourquoi allez-vous rentrer en guerre ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Pourquoi ? Insista Harry.

-Premièrement, tu ne fais pas partie du village. Deuxièmement, je ne te connais pas depuis assez longtemps pour te faire confiance. Et troisièmement, tu n'es pas un ninja alors à quoi cela t'avancerait de le savoir.

-Ok, je te comprends. Mais je te promets que tu peux me faire confiance. Et quant au troisième point, si je peux vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, dites le moi. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux participer à ça ?

-Évidemment ! Pourquoi je serais contre ?

-Vu comment tu nous as dit que tu en avais bavé, et aussi que tu avais déjà participé à une guerre, je pensais que tu refuserais de t'investir.

-C'est très prévenant de votre part, mais s'il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir à mon sujet, c'est que je suis prêt à tout pour aider des gens comme vous.

-Pourquoi nous aiderais-tu ?

-Vous m'avez recueilli et soigné malgré que vous ne sachiez pas qui j'étais et d'où je venais. D'autant plus que j'aurais pu être un espion du pays du vent… Si vous allez entrer en guerre avec ce pays, ça aurait été plausible.

-En fait… Ça l'est toujours. C'était la quatrième raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais t'en dire plus. Elle s'interrompit lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-Dan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Le Troisième veut te voir, et avec le gamin. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec lui et nous donner une mission.

-A Harry ?

-Moi ?

-Non pas à lui, à nous… Bon je t'attends à la porte, mais grouille le vieux est pressé apparemment.

-Ok, je me dépêche.

-C'était qui ?

-Euh, personne. Juste un ninja. Il n'est pas très important. Je t'assure, c'est juste un… enfin voilà, il fait juste qu'apporter les messages du Hokage.

-Ouais, c'est ton petit copain quoi, lui lança Harry voyant que sa question l'avait embarrassée.

-J'ai pas du tout dit ça ! Enfin bref, sautes du lit. Tu vas voir le troisième.

-Ouais j'ai entendu ça ! Lui sourit-il. »

C'est une fois devant le bureau, plein à ras bord de paperasse à étudier, de Hiruzen qu'Harry comprit pourquoi il était difficile d'obtenir un entretien avec lui. Il se sentait désolé d'avoir harcelé Tsunade pendant toute la matinée.

« Dan, Tsunade, j'ai une mission très importante pour vous. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire le topo alors allez rejoindre le reste de votre équipe, ils vous attendent devant la porte Ouest. Tsunade fait attention, c'est une mission dangereuse.

-Et moi je pue de la gueule, chuchota Dan à l'attention du sorcier.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis medoc' alors il ne m'arrivera rien, blagua-t-elle.

-Allez ! »

Les deux ninjas posèrent un genou au sol.

-Dispersion !

Et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, sans qu'Harry n'ai pu distinguer le moindre de leur geste.

« A nous deux jeune homme. Lui lança Hiruzen d'un regard menaçant.

-Euh… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Interrogea le sorcier.

-Rien, s'enthousiasma le vieux en gommant ses traits sévères au profit d'une mine plus réjouit.

-Pfiou ! Vous m'avez fait flipper un instant.

-Mais tu n'es pas bout de tes peines, lui sourit-il avec un air machiavélique. »

Ne sachant plus quoi penser des agissements du vieux en face de lui, Harry ne broncha pas.

« Bon, plus sérieusement, lâcha Hiruzen finalement. D'après ce que vient de dire Tsunade, tu te proposes de nous aider ?

-Effectivement.

-Bien ! Mais sache qu'à ton âge, on ne va plus sur les bancs de l'académie. Donc tu auras droit à des cours particuliers pour personne au niveau avancé.

-Euh pourquoi « avancé » ?

-Tu as déjà participé à une guerre, tu as donc de l'expérience. Et te retrouver avec des enfants de moins de dix ans, je ne pense pas que cela te réjouira n'est-ce pas. Mais avant de commencer, il faut savoir combien tu possèdes de chakra. Enfin plus précisément, il faut savoir de quelle taille est ta réserve.

-Et c'est quoi le chakra ?

-C'est l'énergie que nous utilisons pour faire nos technique comme celle-ci. »

Hiruzen exécuta des signes avec ses mains et lança : Kage bunshin no jutsu !

Harry faillit s'étrangler en voyant deux vieux sortir d'un autre nuage de fumée.

« Woaw ! Trop classe !

-T'as vu ça, dit Hiruzen en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-C'est génial le chakra ! Comment vous faites ?

-Du calme, il faut que tu apprennes les bases dans un premier temps. Bon maintenant que je t'ai montré ce qu'on pouvait faire avec notre chakra, toi, montres-moi ce dont tu es capable. »

Un peu fier, Harry se rapprocha du bureau. Il sortit sa baguette, visa en direction d'un cure-dent et lança : Arget ! Le bout de bois se transforma en aiguille argentée.

« Mmh… marmonna le vieux. Très intéressant.

-Bon, ne soyez pas ironique. Ce n'est pas aussi classe que votre dédoublage, je sais.

-Non, c'est du clonage, et détrompes toi, je ne me moque pas de toi. Ce que tu viens de faire peut nous être très utile. Tu viens de changer un objet tout à fait banal en une arme extrêmement dangereuse. Je te rappelle que nous somme des ninjas, hein !

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Bon, maintenant que nous nous sommes montré un petit aperçu de nos capacités, je vais te présenter ton professeur. Tu peux rentrer Shikaku ! Hurla Sarutobi en direction de la porte. »

Un homme avec un air de blasé entra.

« Yo, moi c'est Shikaku Nara. Alors comme ça tu as besoin d'une remise à niveau ?

-Oui et d'une grosse. Avoua Harry un peu dépité à l'idée de se retaper des cours.

-Tu l'as amené ? Demanda Hiruzen au professeur Nara.

-Oui il est déjà à côté de vous, sourit-il.

-De qui vous parlez, interrogea Harry ne comprenant plus ce qui passe.

-Harry je te présente le jeune garçon qui suivra les mêmes cours avancés que toi. Étant donné son niveau, il n'est plus approprié de le laisser dans l'académie. Présente-toi. »

Un gamin sortit de derrière le bureau, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué son entrée.

« Je m'appelle… »

Note : Désoléééeeee du retard, je suis impardonnable. Mais j'étais occupée et j'avais un manque d'inspiration incroyable. Alt248 m'a été d'une grande aide sur ce coup. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût... enfin... j'espère aussi pas me faire lapider pour la fin un tantinet sadique qu'on vous a servi. A bientôt !


End file.
